The past is done
by demondanny123
Summary: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed
1. The Watch's Powers

This is my second fanfic

This is about Darren, Larten, Kurda, Seba, Vanez and Vancha all going back to Kurda's past. I am big on Kurda at the moment. Might include some slash nearer the end but at the moment there is no real romance in it.

I dont own the Darren Shan characters. This will be completly made up so dont review me saying that is ridiculous because thats what fanfiction is all about.

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 1:--:

"Are you sure about this lady Evanna?" Larten asked in a hiss

"Yes. My father will be fine if your with me" Evanna said, not bothering to keep her voice down at all as they walked down the tunnel, he voice echoed and chanted as she spoke.

"I dunno" Darren muttered, he hated Mr Tiny, he creaped him out a lot.

Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, Kurda Smahlt, Vanez Blane, Vancha March, Gavner Purl and Seba Nile where all called by Evanna. She didnt say why she just said she needed their help. Vancha was coming because he hated staying stuck in the vampire mountain. Kurda and Seba where coming because they had been stuck in the mountain for decades! They had the chance to leave and jumped at it. Larten and Darren where going because they really wanted to see what Evanna wanted. Vanez and Gavner was just plain bored.

"What are we doing anyway?" Vancha asked

"Be quiet. And dont touch anything!" she snapped. Evanna wouldnt tell any of the what she wanted them for or why she wanted them, she kept her lips sealed most of the time and spoke rarely, she was mainly listening to what all the vampires had to say.

They all nodded apart from Vanez who was busy looking at the markings all on the wall, he wasnt paying much attention to anything or anyone. Evanna finally lead them to the large door, inside the door was a even larger room, it had a large bath like thing with steaming water, shelves, paintings, potions, a desk, books, anything you could think of was there. Then Evanna went to another room, directly opposite the first room, where there was even more potions and viles on the shelves all around the room. Nothing but potions and viles with strange coloured mixtures in each of them. It was almost like looking at a rainbow expect there where dark colours as well.

She told them they where allowed to look around as long as they didnt touch anything. Vanez of course did not listen so when he saw Mr Tiny's heart shapped watch on one of the shelves, clean and sparkling, he just had to pick it up. Evanna had told them to be careful and walked into yet again another room shortly after entering this room.

"Well, well, well" he smirked and played around with it "Wonder what his fasination of this thing is"

"Vanez dont touch anything!" Kurda snapped at him.

"Get over it. I wont break it" he snapped back at him

Kurda tried to grabb the watch off of him, he managed to grab it but Vanez kept a tight grip on the watch as well. Suddenly Kurda pulled back and gasped, his finger was cut deeply on a sharp part of the chain that was around the watch, the blood from his finger dripped onto the heart watch as he pulled back, Vanez said he was sorry and put the watch down where he found the thing while Kurda licked the cut to heal it, his vampire spit slowly putting his finger right.

"You shouldnt touch things here Vanez... you where told by Lady Evanna not tp" Vancha muttered eyeing the door Evanna had exited through in case she came back and got mad because Vanez ignore what she had said. Suddenly the watch began to glow a bright white/red colour "Vanez! What did you do!?"

"Nothing I swear I just put it down" he raised his hands quickly

The light grew and grew, spreading across the room, when suddenly it reached Vanez, he shot to the watch uncontrolably. Kurda grabbing him only in time. He pulled but got sucked in himself, Darren ran to help but was pulled in as well. Seba and Gavner tried to run but got sucked in. Larten and Vancha where yanked in as well. The light filled the entire room, then... it suddenly was gone... and so where the vampires...


	2. I think we are in trouble

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 2:--:

Seba, Kurda and Vancha all fell into one heap on soft grass. The sun was out and Seba frowned, it was night seconds ago in Lady Evanna's cave. He looked around and climbed off of Kurda who jumped off Vancha who groaned and stood slowly.

"My Back" he groaned and then looked around "Where are we?"

"This place looks familiar" Kurda mumbled

"I dont recognise it" said the smelling prince

"Ew!" said boy, he was small, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he was small, he wore a white dirty shirt and blue shorts with sandals, he frowned and had his nose wrinkled, no wonder, he was standing next to Vancha who smelt worse than a wet dog rolling in cow muck for eight straight days "You smell funny"

Vancha frowned and pushed past the child. Kurda however was frowning at the boy, he seemed familiar but Kurda only realized who he was when the child suddenly began to cough and choke. An older boy hurried over seconds after the younger one began to cough. He was taller, clean blonde hair and silver like eyes, both had dark skin and wore the sandals, this boy however had brown shorts and a grey shirt.

"You ok?" he asked helping the younger boy

"I am fine Simon" the younger one smiled

"Kurda? You alright?" Seba asked the pail vampire

"I told you" snapped the younger child "I am fine!"

"I wasnt talking to you" Seba said

"You said my name! I am the only kid here called Kurda, mum made it up for me..." the younger boy said

Seba looked from the young child to the vampire. Then back again and again and again, he did this for more than seven times. Vancha however took one look and burst out laughing at the two. The young-Kurda frowned at him and wrinkled his nose again. The older boy, Simon, also frowned at him.

"Oh this is rich" he laughed while Kurda and Seba continued to stare "I cant wait to tell the others... wait... where are the others?"

Seba and Kurda managed to bring their eyes away and look around, they where in fact the only ones there. They had just been with them and now they where gone. Suddenly Kurda remembered the sun.

"We have to go" he snapped, he looked around and saw a dark alley between two old tall buildings and made his way to it. Seba followed quickly while Vancha smirked and looked down at the two boys.

"What are your names then?" he asked

"...Kurda Smelt" the younger one said

"No. Its Smahlt... He cant pronounce it properly" the older one said "I am Simon Smahlt... Who are you?"

"Vancha March" he stated proudly

"Never heard of you" Young-Kurda said

"You will" he smiled and old-Kurda slapped his face watching the scene mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm gonna kill him'.

"No this is a small town, everyone knows everyone" Simon said "Are you a traveller?"

"Of sort yes" Vancha said "You two been wandering?"

"Why?"

"Seen some other strange people you havent seen before?"

"No"

"SIMON! KURDA!" came a roar making both boys jump, a tall man stormed over, he was tanned and almost as big as Vancha. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes, he wore a black shirt and green jeans, he also had on sandals "What have we told you about talking to strangers?"

"...Nothing" Simon said

"...Well now I am telling you not to talk to strangers!"

"What if they need help?" young-Kurda asked, suddenly he started to cough hard again, one hand around his stomach the over over his mouth

"Simon take Kurda home. He isnt fite to be out" said the older man, he faced Vancha "May I..." he looked Vancha up and down "...Help you?"

"I am alright thanks" he smiled showing his crocked teeth

"...Have you been lost in the desert for a while?" He asked eyeing Vancha's bright pink kin and hairy body as well as the animal clothes and smell

"No... Never stepped foot in a desert"

"Then how did you get here"

"What do you mean"

"We are in the middle of a desert... Look I am going to call for..."

He got no further when Vancha gave a 'sigh' and breathed out, the man's eyes rolled and he fell to the ground. Making sure no one was watching Vancha dragged the man to a different alley and went to the others in the opposite alley.

"Kurda?" Vancha asked

"Yes?" Kurda said, Seba looking outside the alley

"...You where a cute kid!" Vancha laughed and grinned

Kurda scowled at him and his fingers twitched, he really wanted to hit this guy but knew he couldnt punch a prince like that.

"Men" Seba said

"Vampires actually" Vancha corrected

Ignoring Vancha, Seba said seriously "I think we are in trouble"


	3. Penny Smahlt

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 3:--:

Larten, Gavner and Vanez all fell hard on the pavement. Larten fell on his face first, breaking his nose. Gavner hit, hand first, twisting hsi wrist. Vanez was lucky and landed on his back, on top of Gavner.

"Ow!" he roared in pain

"Not my fault!" he yelled and stood up rubbing his back

Larten stood, holding his nose carefully. He looked around and frowned, the place they where was outside a small cottage like house, other talling buildings around. They where at teh edge of the town and saw that out the town was a long desert. There was only one road a little to the left of one of the larger buildings.

"Where are we?" Gavner asked, he was sitting on the floor.

"I dont know... I have never been here before..." Larten said

"Me either" Vanez said

They looked around when Gavner said "Where are the others?"

"...Kurda?! Darren?! Seba?! Vancha?!" Vanez called out

No one answered the calls. Then a woman came out of the small cottage, she was frowning at them. She was tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she had tanned skin and long eyelashes, she was dressed in a long flowery skirt and pink top, she was rather pretty and Vanez whistled.

"Vanez" Gavner hissed but he had already strolled over

"Hello m'lady" he smiled and bowed to her, she blinked and blushed, then giggled as he kissed her hand "Vanez Blane at your service... and do angels have names?"

"My name is Penny Smahlt"

"...I'm sorry did you say Smahlt?"

"Yes... Are you travellers? We dont get many travellers now days" she smiled and went to the washing line tied form the house wall to a tall post.

"Um... Yes... Where are we?" he asked now weary

"Your in Coxins" she smiled "How did you get here?"

"Bus" Larten said

"Plane" Gavner said

"Ran" Vanez said

"...Um..." Penny blinked blankly

"We took a lot of things to get here" Gavner smiled

"Are you all from another country?" she asked

"Yes" they nodded

"That explains it" she smiled

"So... Ma'am... Have you seen anyone else... that may have lots of scars... or be really red?" Larten asked

"No I cant say I have" she said thinking "If they are here then someone would have seen them, everybody knows everyone here, we are a small town"

"Um... Do you know of a place we could stay?" Gavner asked quickly eyeing the burning sun that was making him feel hot and uncomfortable

"Well you could stay at my brothers. He is a sweet man and would gladly take you in" she smiled "Follow me"

Larten, Gavner and Vanez all followed Penny down the path. There where more people around here. Most the people stared at them oddly, the kids where rushed away by parents, most of the adults smiled and nodded at them pleasently. When they got to the new house it was old and tall, it had lots of cracks but was standing. A man was out front gardening.

The man was old, a short grey beard and no hair on his head. He had lots of wrinkles on his face and his hands shook as he walked over, he wore a blue top and blue jeans. It seemed everyone here wore sandals.

"Hello Penny" he smiled and they hugged

"Hello Albus" she grinned looked back at the others "These are travellers, would it be ok if they stayed in some of the spare rooms you have?"

"Of course, I am Albus Smahlt" he smiled and held a hand to them

"Larten Crepsley" Larten said taking his hand "These are my friends, Gavner Purl and Vanez Blane"

"Nice to meet you, come on in"

They all went into the home, it was quite dark which was nice for them. Penny came in as well saying her sons would know where to go. They all sat down and began to eat some food that was passed around. A lot of questions and a lot of lies.

"So... Smahlt... Odd name" Gavner said

"Yes it is, we dont know anyone else with the name" Penny smiled shyly

"Do you lot know a Kurda Smahlt?" Vanez shrugged casually

"My son?"


	4. Just Darren's Luck

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 4:--:

Darren moaned and woke slowly, he was in a large white room, lots of people moving around and fussing over others. He recognised this place as a hospital imediantly. He looked around and rubbed his head a bandage was around his ankle and his head. Darren sat up and a woman came over, she had a friendly face and smiled at him.

"Hello" she said, she had short black hair and dark skin, small, she wore a short white dress and plain white shoes "My name is Kim. I am your nurse"

"How'd I get here" Darren asked

"You where brought here by a very concerned child and his little brother, how did you get here? They children where very worried about you but I told them to go home to their mother" she smiled

"Where am I?" Darren asked

"Coxin Hospital" she said

"Where are my friends?"

"Simon said he found you alone"

"Simon?"

"One of the boys that found you"

"Oh" Darren nodded "I need to go and find them"

"But your hurt"

"No its ok"

"let us call your parent"

"You cant... Thats who I need to find and he doesnt have a phone"

"What is their name?"

"...Vur Horsten"

"Well. We shall find him dont you worry" she smiled

"But..."

"No buts. We dont get many tourist. We'll find them"

And that was that, Darren was forced back down and the nurse left to help another patient. Darren watched everyone and learned everything he could, it was bright day but he would have to wait until night before he could sneak out. He planned it all out, as a half vampire he would easily be able to climb out the window and get away safley.

****That night the nurses only came in rarley. Most the kids where quiet but a few chatted until they fell asleep. It was midnight when everyone but Darren had fallen asleep, he pretended to be asleep when people came in and waited. Then at five to one he slipped out of the bed.

Sneaking over to the window he tried to open it. Locked. Darren went to the door and looked out, a nurse was coming down the hall, rushing silently back to his bed he set it so it looked like someone was asleep in it then went back to the door.

The nurse came in shortly after and he managed to run out the door and hise under a small cart. When the doctors and nurses either cleared or turned their backs and he ran from door to door, cart to cart, anything he could hide behind. He explored for almost twenty minutes before he saw the door and by then people where rushing around. Word had spread that he wasnt in his bed and everyone was trying to find him.

Darren made it to the door when someone saw him "Hay! Kid! I found him!"

Darren dashed out and down the street as fast as he could with his twisted ankle, had he been human they would have caught him easily, but his vampire blood allowed him to get away from then and dart into lots of different alleys.

Soon Darren couldnt even hear their voices and he assumed they gave up looking for him. Then he looked around, he had to find the others... He had to find out where he was... Wait he could see someone. A vampire!

Hurrying over he went to call out when he froze, the person wasnt a vampire... It was a vampaneze!


	5. Where Are We?

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 5:--:

Larten blinked at her and looked at the others. Vanez jaw was open and Gavner opening his mouth and chuckled "You know what... Your kids name is the same as our friends" his chuckle was shaken.

"Wow... I have never meet anyone with the same name as Kurda" Penny smiled

"Yeah... Odd... Is your friend here with you?" Albus asked

"We... Think so we cant seem to find him" Vanez said

"We would be happy to help you in the morning" Penny said and Albus nodded

Then someone walked into the house, someone called out "Mum... You here?" in walked two boys.

"Kurda? Simon?" Penny stood and hugged the two boys "What took you its getting dark"

"We found an unconsious boy" said the eldest

"There are a lot of tourist here" said the youngest

"What do you mean Kurda?" Albus frowned

"We ran into three men, one really smelt and was red... And then found the boy" young-Kurda explained

"And I take it these are..." the eldest, must be Simon, started

"Yes they are"

"You meet are friends?" Vanez leaped up

"Yeah... Vanka?" young-Kurda asked "And someone with my name?"

"Vancha and Kurda yeah!" Vanez grinned

Young-Kurda stared at him and they both described what had happened, Penny interupted, worried for her husband. "I hope Brian is ok" suddenly half way through younger-Kurda began to cough hard, he almost collapsed if Simon hadnt grabbed him. "Kurda are you ok?" Penny asked

"I am fine mum" young-Kurda croaked

"He should be in bed at this time" Albus said strictly

"Come on Kurda" Simon led Kurda to the bedroom.

When the kids where gone Larten asked Penny what was wrong with Kurda "He is ill" she said uncomfortably "Has been for a long time. It skipped a few generations and landed on him... Its a gene thing"

"I see" Larten nodded, he looked outside, the sun had setted "We better go looking for our friends"

"Now? Its night? Why wait until the sun goes down?" Albus frowned

"We like the dark" they laughed shakily

"Are you sure?" Albus asked

"Yes... When we find our friends could we stay here?"

"Of course you can... Do you need help finding them?"

"No it ok" They would be able to look faster without haveing humans tag along.

They went out and looked around, then getting ready the ran and flitted from courner to courner, careful not to be caught. They ran back and forth but it took them almost an hour or two before they found the others, unfortunatly Darren wasnt with them.

"Seba! Kurda! Vancha!" Vanez called running up to them. They all jumped and looked around. Then hurried over. Lots of talk as they went back to the house.

"Penny? Albus?!" Kurda gasped

"Yeah... Kurda do you know them? and a kid called Simon?" Larten asked

"Lets just say I know where we are"

"Where?!" Gavner snapped

"My child hood" he mumbled.


	6. Vampaneze!

Title: The passed is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 6:--:

Darren stared at the vampaneze. He didnt know if he would recognise it, most probably not, but then he had no idea where he was did he. The vampaneze had just finished feeding, no time to save the human. He waited, why would this vampaneze be killing out in the open like this?

The vampaneze stood and picked up the dead body, he began to walk away with it. Darren frowned and began to follow begging the vampaneze didnt notice him. He was obviously busy because he didnt notice Darren and led him to his home. It was one of the oldest buildings, he went inside, Darren close behind, and slipped fown a trap door that led to what looked like a cellar.

Darren really didnt want to go down there, but he knew he had to no othe choice. So slipping down he managed to hide behind a wooden box and waited. The vampaneze had turned his back momentarily to put the deal body, a man, in a large box. When it turned he saw it was a man vampaneze. He went to the small wooden table in the room and flicked a switch. Suddenly one of the walls went back revealing a larger room, six vampaneze where in there and there were more than twntly humans locked in small cages by the back wall. There were some chairs and desks lots of bars and weapons for fighting. And lots and lots and lots of blood.

Darren had to make an emense amount of effort to stop himself from gagging at the smell. The vampaneze went to a woman vampaneze and smiled kissing her deeply. "Hey there Almas" he grinned and kissed her deeply.

"Demerkic" she moaned and kissed him, this was the first woman vampaneze he had meet.

"Anything happen?" the vampaneze, Demerkic said

"No... One of the humans tried to escape" Almas smiled

"And?"

"She died in the attemp" she laughed

They all began to laugh and Darren frowned, he recognised one of the vampaneze. He had seen them during a fight one time, they look no different from the fight, they even had the scar Larten had done to him, on his left cheek. Darren frowned, what where these things doing here!?

Darren stared as the vampaneze opened humans up and drank from them, then how they turned some. One was a small girl, they changed her, she was taken to a room upstairs to change slowly.

It was sickening... What where they doing here?


	7. Mr Fuggles

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 7:--:

They all got back to Albus' home despite the protest from Kurda. He didnt think he would like to see his uncle again, not after such a long time. They got there while larten and Vancha went and spent a little more time looking for Darren. Seba, Vanez, Gavner and Kurda knocked on the door. Albus answered with a big smile on his face, he greeted them each and frowned when Kurda walked passed.

"Do I know you?" Albus asked and Kurda blushed

"No... I... No" he shook his head and walked quicker

Penny was sitting talking to Vancha. They stared at him, what was he doing here when he should be looking for Darren. When asked Vancha just said that larten had sent him back here again. He then looked back at Penny.

"So. Penny." he smiled "You know I didnt know angels could be lost"

Kurda's hand came down and conneted with Vancha's head. He yelled and fell over in pain. Kurda leaned down "Oh let me help you" he then hissed into his ear "Dont you dare flirt with my mother! She is married and I do not! Repeat! Do not want you as a step father!" Kurda stood leaving Vancha to groan and get up by himself. Not carrying if he was God himself!

Penny stared at them both, frowned at Kurda, then stared at Vancha. Vancha glared at Kurda but didnt speak to Penny again. Seba was shaking his head sighing while Gavner had his mouth covered to stop himself from laughing aloud.

Suddenly a small boy came out coughing. Young-Kurda.

"Mummy?" he coughed

"Kurda? You should be in bed" she went to him and picked him up

"I couldnt sleep. I need Mr Fuggles" kid-Kurda said

"Mr... Fuggles?" Gavner asked and vampire-Kurda pailed visably

"Its Kurda's toy panda, he cant sleep without it" Penny smiled and Vancha and Vanez moved either side of vampire-Kurda smirking. Kurda slipped onto a chair going from pail white to bright red. "We cant go and get it now hone" Penny sighed

"I can go with him" Gavner offered

"I better come too, we might find Darren on the way"

"Dont leave me with these two now!" Kurda cried suprising Albus and Penny, the vampires just smirked

"Sorry kurda" they grinned and Gavner took child-Kurda from Penny before heading to the door.

Kurda moaned and slid further down in his chair. Vancha and Vanez leaning over him smirking. Albus went to bed and Penny went to check up on Simon since he was now alone. He wanted to beg them not to leave him alone with these two but he knew they would just think that he was a crazy loone and kick him out.

"So... Mr Fuggles ay?" Vanez grinned

"Shut up" Kurda whimpered

"This life suddenly got a whole lot interesting" Vancha grinned


	8. Sails Arra Sails

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 8:--:

Gavner walked around looking, he was holding young-Kurda's hand. Seba was on the other side also looking around. They where keeping an eye out for Darren or Larten. Kurda had to come because they had no idea where his teddy was or even what room it was in.

When they got to the small cottage Kurda ran forward and grabbed a key from his pocket, he opened the door and smiled at them. He ran in and to a small room, Gavner and Seba walking slowly behind him. Kurda went into a room and grabbed his blue and green panda, he went to leave again when he noticed the window open.

"Mum says never to leave a window open" he said to himself and went to close it

Suddenly a blur, he had reached up to close it when a hand shot up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head out the window. A horrible purple face rises and the thing opens its mouth breathing into Kurda's face before he can scream. Then the hand pulls and Kurda comes out the window, the vampaneze catching him and beginning to run off.

Gavner and Seba luckily went into the room just as his feet disapeared. They ran to the window and saw the vampaneze, gasping and leaping out the window they ran after him.

****Vanez and Vancha sat next to Kurda asking how long it took him to grow out of Mr Fuggles and if they ever had tea parties and just generally teasing him.

"Did you dress him up?" Vanez asked innocnetly

"And wear a nice dress for yourself also?" Vancha grinned

Kurda slipped further down in his chair and covered his face in his hands. They laughed and asked him even more horrible questions that made him wish he could just lay down and die. Whenever he tried to stand or leave they would grab him and hold him down. He struggled and mumbled things about hating them but they only laughed and asked more questions.

****Darren stared at them, he couldnt believe it. Some of the people in the cages where even _CHILDREN! _Vampaneze never hunt children! Mind you when do Vampaneze act normally.

Darren continued to stare when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Darren went to scream but a hand covered his mouth and around around his arms and chest. Darren struggled but the thing that had him was strong.

"Shh Its ok... Dont struggle or yell or they will hear you" the person said

Darren slowly stopped and when the mans hand lowered he hissed "Who are you?!"

"Names Sails... Arra Sails" they said and he froze

Darren looked around. She was a lot younger but it was the one and only Arra Sails from Vampire Mountain.


	9. The Two Kurda's

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 9:--:

Kurda stared out the window, worried now. Vanez and Vancha had not stopped teasing him still but he was ignoring it now. The others should have come back by now. He was worried for them and didnt care what the others said about his childhood toy. He had a feeling Seba and Gavner needed his help.

"Hay Kurda" Vanez asked innocently "Come here a second"

Kurda sighed and stood next to him "What?"

"Your mums hot" he said blankly

Kurda leaped back "vanez!" he roared and they both laughed

"Well she is!" he laughed "How come she is single?"

"She isnt!" he snapped

"Who is she with?" Vancha asked

"My step father" Kurda growled

"What happened to your real father?" Vanez and Vancha asked at the same time

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kurda roared

They stared at him and he shook with anger before storming out the house and slamming the door as hard as he could. They door shook and suddenly fell from its hindges. Vanez and Vancha jumped slightly. Kurda stormed down the street angry as hell... Why _his_ past and why _his_ family!

He walked around for a long time before finding a dark park. Sitting on the bench he buried his face into his hands. He absolutly hated this!

****Young-Kurda woke to find himself being put in a cage. The man that had him smirked and reached forward, he gently touched Kurda cheek and grinned

"Good blood in this one" he told the others

"Great!" grinns a vampire, he knelt down and reached for Kurda.

Kurda was panting and backed up, suddenly he bagn to choke and cough. Blood rose and splattered on his hand over his mouth. Coughing and choking he shivered and looked up at them shaking. The vampire that reached for him wipped a hand on his palm, then tasted the blood.

"Your right... It is good" he smirked "And the childs ill"

"Whats wrong with him?" he asked

"Common illness here, only in the gene though. I think his grandfather had it" said one

"yeah dad did" said another vampaneze and he leaned towards young-Kurda "Hi there son"


	10. Fuck

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 10:--:

Darren gawped at them. Arra behind him moved over some more. Darren followed her, not sure what was happening. They snuck around so they where closer the cage where the young kid named Kurda was. It had to be a coincident, Darren knew there couldnt be two Kurda's that looked alike... right?

"...dad?" Kurda gasped

"Son" he nodded and pulled Kurda out of the cage, holding him on his hip "How have you been?"

"...Ok" he whispered, the other vampaneze where ignoring the two now

Darren suddenly grabbed Arra and pulled her back, he hissed at her "What are you doing here?"

"Me?! What about you kid?!"

We glared at eachother and I went to storm off when he bumped into a large pile of box stored on one another. They all fell ontop of him and Arra showering them. They both yelled out and didnt even have a chance to gasp when the vampaneze where on them.

Kurda's "father" literally threw his son back into the cage, locked it and ran to help his allies. We both froze and Arra glared at me. I smiled shyly back and looked up at the vampaneze.

****Arra struggled against the ropes around her ankles and wrists. Darren sat still staring at the vampaneze. They had been tied onto chairs, back to back from each other. The vampaneze had spent most of their time thinking of what to do with the unwanted vampires. Arra was quite suprised to hear that Darren was a vampire but was busy struggeling against them to really think about it much.

"What are you doing with so many children!" she snapped

"What else but changing them" laughed one of the vampaneze

"But... why?" Arra frowned "Vampaneze dont do that?!"

"We do" he smirked "We are the new generation of vampaneze!"

"WHo are you again?" she frowned

"My names Mason" Arra snorted. Darren stared at him. He smirked back "Mason Nicholes"

"Why steal kids though?!"

"Youth!" he laughed

"And that Kurda kid?" Darren asked, speking for the first time

"He is Tiger's son" he nodded to one of the vampaneze

Darren stared at Tiger to Kurda. They did look slightly alike except the fact that Tiger was purple. Darren swallowed hard and stared at them. Kurda was so scared and small...

"Fuck" Darren grumbled


	11. The Past

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 11:--:

Kurda went back, only Vanez and Vancha where there still. When he asked about them they both shrugged and said he still hadnt come back. He sat down and noticed they where both watching him.

"Can I help?" He frowned

"What arent you telling us?" Vanez frowned

"Nothing... It doesnt matter" Kurda sighed

"I am a prince... i can order you to tell" Vancha said

"You wouldnt" Kurda hissed

"Try me" he grinned wickedly

"...Fine" he sighed "This is serious. I dont want any making fun of me or else I stop straight away"

"Deal" they both said and moved closer to hear better

"My father raped my mother" he started "I was born and though I reminder her of the rape she loved me no matter what. My step father however hated me and... and he reminded me every day that he hated me and I was a bastereds child. My brother didnt blame me and protected me. Then when I was about three I began to cough a lot. It was nothing at first, mother thought it was just a cold or something but when it carried on for a year she began to get worried. One night she found me coughing up blood and took me to the doctors. They said I had a gene defintiantsy and that I would be sick for my life then die at a young age"

"...Nice" Vanez mumbled

"Well I was sick and began to get sicker, my mum was also like that. BUt she was sick ever since having me, she died when I was ten. My step father got even more violet and abusive. My brother began to hate me. I was feeling worse and worse when one day I found out about vampires and vampaneze" Kurda continued "My father was turnt into a vampaneze shortly after he raped my mother and... Well he came after me"

"your father was a vampaneze!" Vancha gasped

"Yes" he mumbled nodding "I ran away at sixteen and lived on the streets for a long time. I was getting worse with my illness, I was dying and everyone ignored me. Then I was found by my sire at about early twenties and when he found out about my past he blooded me to help. We hoped it would help my illness"

"Did it?" Vanez asked

"...No" he sighed "I was still sick only now it would take even longer to die. My sire took me to the vampire moutains, it was a struggle but I made it and was able to ask the sires for help. They said they had something that could help me but would not give it to me unless I could prove that for now I could manage with out it"

"Is that why you dont like fighting?" Vanez asked

"Not completely... Maybe just a little of why but the rest is just because I dont like it" he shrugged "I _can_ fight I just dont like to"

"Well..." Vancha began "I will admit this, I didnt see that coming"

"Not many people would" Kurda sighed

"How many know?" Vanez asked

"Not many" Kurda shrugged "Paris for sure"

"Anyone else?"

"Some but I cant think of any off hand"

"I cant believe it" Vanez mumbled

Suddenly the door burst open and Seba and Gavner came running in. They didnt even look at the bedrooms where everyone was sleeping. They went straight over to the three vampires sitting in a circle all faces stone and concentrating.

"We have trouble" Gavner said

"What?" Kurda, all there heads bobbed up

"Baby Mr Fuggles Kurda run off" Vancha grinned and Kurda glared

"No. Kurda was kidnapped by a vampaneze!"

Kurda felt a cold chill run down his spine.


	12. Positive

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 12:--:

Seba, Larten, Vancha, Vanez and Kurda were now all looking for where the vampaneze was. They where not sure if the Vampaneze killed Kurda would this Kurda die. They didnt think so but were not taking any chances.

"How are we suppose to find them" Kurda moaned "They could be anywhere by now"

"Then we will have to look everywhere!" Larten said

"Probably be too late" Kurda mumbled

"When did you become so negative?" Seba frowned

"I just dont like my past" Kurda sighed

"I know but it'll be fine... Think positive" Gavner smiled

Kurda growled but began to think that maybe it wasnt too late. The vampaneze where acting strangley, maybe they would not kill young-Kurda. And Darren was a half vampire, surley he would be able to fight them off and escape.

"So... Should we split up?" Vancha asked

"I say aye!" Vanez grinned "Cover more ground!"

"And if the vampaneze come?" Seba asked

"We fight!" Vanez declared "I am not afraid of any vampaneze!"

"We dont know how many there are" Kurda mused allowed "We need to be smart about this"

"What are you talking about?" Vanez frowned

"We need to think" Kurda said "The would be staying somewhere old so no one will live there. And dark for obvious reasons. And big so they can fit everything the have in it. You know. People need to be smart at least sometimes!"

"You be smart for all of us" Gavner joked

"Seriously" Kurda said "Lets think of some place old first"

"...Gonna need Penny for this" Vanez grinned and Kurda scowled "I'll get here!"

"Oh no!" Kurda snapped "Larten or Seba can get here... Not you!"

"I will" Seba sighed

"We will wait here" Vancha said

Seba nodded and ran off.

As the others waited for Seba to get back they all sat around and spoke to one another. Seba was quick but it still took him a few minutes to get to the house, convince Penny to help them, and get her back again.

When they did get there though everyone stood up. Penny was shaking and looked like she was ready to cry.

"What happened?" she asked "Who took Kurda?"

They all looked at Seba who shrugged embaressed. They all sighed and said they would find her as long as Penny helped them.

"What can I do to help?" she gasped

"Show us all the places you can find that are old vacent and dark" Larten said

"...Um...why?" Penny asked

"...Because we believe them to be hiding there" Vancha said

"Why?" she asked

"...We just do" Gavner said

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Poitive"

"Well alright... The closest place that is old and empty is the Wilkinsons place" she said "I will show you"

"Let just hope we are not too late" Kurda mumbled

Suddenly Vanez elbowed him "Positive!"

"Maybe we will get to them in time to watch there blood get drained" he suggested with cheerfully sarcasm

"Thats better!" Vanez grinned


	13. Rescuse And Revenge

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 13:--:

Darren backed up, holding a Kurda he freed from the cage. The vampaneze growled at them and slowly all went into the room. Arra was glaring at them, she stood in the front, angry as hell. The vampaneze moved closer yet.

"Vampires" Kurda's father, Tiger, growled "So annoying!"

"Vampaneze" Arra copied him "So pethetic"

"Enough!" snapped a vampaneze, Demerkic "Lets get them back now"

The vampaneze moved in and the others backed up. Arra and Darren got ready to fight, Arra pulled out a knife while Darren had only his fist. The other humans backed in fear. They where about to fight. About to do as much damadge as they could when suddenly the door opened

There where six vampires standing in the doorway. Vanez! Vancha! Larten! Kurda! Seba! Gavner! All where standing there, weapons raised.

Darren smiled and yelled with glee, Arra frowned at them, confused and suspiscious. The vampires didnt waist any time mucking around and leaped at the vampaneze. Gavner swished blades back and forth, blood flying from the tips. One vampaneze fell to the ground but most kept to their feet and leaped at them. Vanez Blane was laughing as he restled with one. Kurda didnt like to fight but was quite good at it. Seba and Larten where back to back with two knives as well. Vancha had his throwing stars and bare hands. Even Arra had joined in and was knocking them away.

Darren went to help but Larten yelled at him "Get everyone out!"

"ok" Darren nodded and looked back at all the humans "One at a time!"

First he guided youngKurda through the mess, weeding him through the clutches of the vampaneze. Then Darren went back and took another person. He didnt risk taking more than one person, he wouldnt be able to protect them a hundred percent if he did. Soon he took the last person across. He lost only one person. A vampaneze got mad and was thrown, the person was crushed and the vampaneze's knife caught them.

When he was done he looked back just in time to see someone grab him and pull him out. Vancha March. He pulled him out where a pretty woman was hugging the youngKurda.

"Whats going on?!" Darren snapped

"Explain later" he said as the others hurried out

"We need to go" Larten said

"We stalled them but they will come back again!" Kurda gasped

"Come on" Seba comanded

Most of the normal humans ran to near homes or anywhere. The vampres, youngKurda and Penny all ran as fast as they could to Albus' house. It didnt take them long. They only delayed once when youngKurda tripped and a vampaneze grabbed him. Then vampireKurda grabbed the vampaneze and kicked him hard in the stomach. Seba snuck up behind and stabbed him.

Arra was confused as hell. She had her own reasons for going after the vampaneze and risking a war but what about all of these vampires.

Soon they made it back to the home where a concerned Simon and Albus sat awake. Also, just as luck would have it, was Kurda's step father, the man that Vancha had knocked out and dumped in an alley. He glared and leaped to his feet while Simon ran to hug his baby brother. Penny ran and stopped her husband from attacking

"Stop Brian! They helped save little Kurda" Penny gasped

"I dont give a fuck they are mad freaks!" he snapped and charged at them

Kurda suddenly stepped in front of everyone and punched the man hard in the jaw, he went flying back and smashed into a wall. While all the humans gawped at him, he looked back at the vampires and smiled widley "I have wanted to do that for a hundred and twenty nine FUCKING years!" (N.A. Random guess at his age, since we only know he is over a hundred years old)

"Swearings a bad habbit" Gavner laughed

"And since we completly ruined your child hood" Vanez said slapping him on the back "You punching the life out of your step dad cant be much harm can it?"


	14. THE END

Title: The past is done  
Summery: After a accident in Mr Tiny's home, some vampires are left in the passed... Kurda Smahlt's passed.  
By: demondanny123  
To: Anyone who likes Darren Shan books  
Goal: To impress people with my writting skills.

* * *

:--:Chapter 14:--:

The humans where not happy with any of the and even if we saved her kids life Penny's top blew, Arra even joined in with her as she had no clue what was going on either! Penny snapped at what the hell did Kurda do to her husband and what Vanez meant by HIS child hood and HIS step father. The vampires stood speechless.

"Well?!" Arra snapped

"We kind of ruined the secrecy didnt we" Vanez mumbled

"You think" Seba growled

"Answer me!" They snapped

"Well you see... It starts...." Gavner said

"...With seven naughty vampires" said a voice.

They all spun around and saw the cold heartless Mr Tiny, carrying his favourite heart shaped watch.

"Mr Tiny!" They gasped, Arra knew him and joined in on the gasp

"Nice to see you all again" he chuckled

"What are you doing here?" Vancha asked, unlike most he wasnt that afraid of Mr Tiny

"Fetching you" he said, features darkening "You are all in a lot of trouble for touching my things"

"...Just making it clear... Vanez kept touching everything" Kurda said and Vanez scowled at him

"I should leave your past a mess" Mr Tiny growled "But that would interfere with my plans, now move" he pointed outside

Arra stood where she was, lost as hell, Mr Tiny suddenly went up to her and smirked he told her she best be getting on with her life, and now. She scowled but left, not wanting to get onto Mr Tiny's bad side. Darren was sad to see her go but was sure he would meet up with the normal Arra when they got back. Unlucky for Arra she, Penny, youngKurda, Brian, Simon and Albus all had to go without any explenation whats to ever... Must be rough. The vampires filed out, ignoring the groaning Brian, wimpering Penny, and gawping children. Kurda coudlnt help but ask how this would have affected his past.

"I happened to have checked" he shrugged "From what you saw as a child you became too jumpy at shadows, didnt become a vampire and died young, your brother became a vampire in your place"

"What I dont get is that vampaneze where not in my town from what I remember"

"Because you fools" Mr Tiny growled "When you went back in time you took a few vampenaneze that came to see me with you"

They all looked down at there feet as Mr Tiny did something with his watch, they all felt suddenly sick and where sent back to Mr Tiny's home. There were several vampaneze being taken into another room by Lady Evanna. The vampires fell with a thump!

"Vanez get off me" Seba groaned

"I cant breath" Darren gasped

"Whatever I am on is very uncomfortable" Gavner moaned

"Thats my face you idiot" Larten growled

Once they had sorted themselves out, they sat down and Mr Tiny and Evanna stood in front of them, taking any questions they had. Evanna did most of the answering since Mr Tiny was unsociable and made them all (Except Vancha) feel uncomfortable.

"How come Arra was there?" Darren asked then remembered "And what happened to her now?"

"Arra Sails was doing her own business, they had kidnaped her great great grandchild. She went to save him" Evanna said "Dont worry, she left she will be fine apart from annoyed and confused. When Mr Tiny changed the past back to normal she will continue her life as it should be so there is really no need to worry"

"Thats enough questions. I dont care. You dont deserve answers"

"I have one question question" Larten said

"Tough" Mr Tiny snapped

"Its not about out past" he said, then when Mr Tiny nodded he continued "Why did you bring us here in the first place Lady?"

At that... she grinned...

* * *

This is the end of this story  
Kind of crap ending but I couldnt think of anything else  
Guess what! There is a sequal.  
Not like the other one where it ends on a omg! note but there is going  
to be another story, and its based after this one. So you know!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews

Rowan Rawr = 12 reviews altogether  
Kills. softly = 4 reviews altogether  
Strawberry Bijou = 1 review altogether


End file.
